


Made With Love

by Dreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill, ShieldShock - Freeform, married Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: An argument gets in the way of Steve and Darcy's morning routine, but not for long.





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

_Being Steve Rogers’ wife is easy_ , Darcy Lewis-Rogers thought as she made her husband’s lunch. _He’s the sweetest guy of any era and he loves me like crazy. It’s being Captain America’s wife that’s not so easy. Never knowing when he’ll be home from a mission._ She sighed quietly. _Never knowing if this mission will be his last. Heck, not even knowing if he’ll have time to eat, hence the sandwiches._

Darcy started making sandwiches for Steve shortly after she and Jane had moved into Avengers Tower. She was just getting to know Steve and the others, even then finding herself drawn to Steve the most. When he accidentally let out that he didn’t always get a chance to eat lunch, Darcy knew she had to step in. They were barely friends yet she took it upon herself to make sure he had a decent lunch every day that he was home.

It was never anything fancy, just a sandwich in a baggie, an apple, and a small bottle of water in an insulated bag. Still, Steve always expressed his appreciation.

_“You don’t have to keep doing that, you know, Darce,” he said, smiling, as he leaned against her kitchen counter. It had been three months since she had moved into Avengers Tower and the two of them were already good friends._

_“Gotta make sure one of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes gets his three square a day. Although,” she nodded towards his unpacked lunch, “it’s more like two triangles, a circle, and a cylinder.”_

_Steve laughed at that and Darcy mentally patted herself on the back._

“Penny for your thoughts,” her husband asked, ending her reverie. “Although, with inflation the way it is, it’s more like eighteen pennies for your thoughts.”

Darcy grinned at him. “Just thinking about how I started making these for you.”

Steve chuckled. “The others like to tease me about how my sandwiches are always ‘made with love.’ I do believe they’re jealous.”

“‘Made with love,’ huh?” she asked, smirking. “Well, they are, always, but let’s make it official.” She put the sandwich halves in the baggie then kissed it before putting it in the lunch bag. “There, ‘made with love.’”

The smile on his face could give her cavities, it was so sweet. “Thanks, Darce,” he murmured then he kissed her softly. “See you tonight.”

* * *

It quickly became a regular thing, Darcy kissing his sandwich before she packed it. Steve’s teammates ribbed him about it even more, but he didn’t mind, he loved knowing his wife cared.

Then came the morning that Steve accidentally let it slip over breakfast that he’d once again jumped out of a plane without a parachute on his last mission. To say that Darcy was unhappy was an understatement. For the first time in months, she didn’t kiss his sandwich before she put it in the bag.

“Yeah, enjoy that sandwich, jerkface,” she muttered. “I hope it tastes like despair.”

Steve came into the kitchen a moment later, watching her warily. “You … made me lunch?”

“Yes, but not with love. More like spite.”

He shrugged and Darcy’s hands itched to run along his broad shoulders. _Down, girl. You’re mad at him, remember?_

“I’ll take it,” he said evenly, holding out his hand. “Spite’s better than nothing.”

 _Why do I suddenly feel guilty?_ “Um, right.” She handed him the lunch bag.

“Thanks.” He hesitated a moment then he nodded once and left. “See you tonight, Darce,” he called out just before he walked out their front door.

 _He didn’t kiss me goodbye,_ she thought miserably. _He always kisses me goodbye. This is stupid. He’s Captain freakin’ America, he knows what he’s doing. He’s-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening again then footsteps in the foyer. Confused, Darcy went to the doorway of the kitchen and was caught up in Steve’s arms. Before she could do more than squeak in surprise, he was kissing her like he hadn’t seen her in years instead of minutes. All of the tension from that morning evaporated as she eagerly kissed him back.

Steve pulled back then pressed his forehead to hers, murmuring softly, “I couldn’t leave without my kiss.”

“No complaints here, Big Guy,” Darcy murmured happily.

“So … we’re good?”

“We’re awesome, like always. I know I should trust you, I just want you to be safe.”

“You’re stuck with me, Darcy. I’ll always come home to you.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” She grinned. “What do you say to you and me starting on the next generation of Avengers as soon as you get back?”

Steve grinned back. “I’d say you’re on.”


End file.
